


The Truth, Please

by SarahJeanne7



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, My Own Little World, Prompt Fic, Truth Drug, Tumblr Prompt, olicity - Freeform, thearoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne7/pseuds/SarahJeanne7
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt! Oliver gets injected with a truth drug and says some very interesting things about Felicity. Not only does he say them, but she also happens to be there and is able to hear him! Olicity all the way and please remember to write a quick review of what you thought at the end of the story. Thank you! The support from all of you means everything to me!





	The Truth, Please

_**Here I am, back again! I told you guys I was going to do some prompts for Olicity! This prompt came from Tumblr and is** _

" _ **Oliver is kidnapped and injected with truth serum. He says some interesting things about Felicity."**_

_**Okay, I'll admit, this one really got away from me! Hope you like it! Let me know with a review! I think I'm going to set this one in season 3. No Ray, though. Just Oliver and Felicity fighting their feelings for each other. Thanks for the support as always!** _

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow, any of it's characters, or anything else that is or may be affiliated with it in any way. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.**

>>\--------------->

Oliver groaned in pain as he once again yanked on the cords holding his wrists to the chair. He had been kidnapped by dirty cops who wanted him to admit he was the Arrow. He wasn't going to do it. They could do whatever they wanted to him, but he wouldn't admit who he was. The secret had spiraled out of control as it was. He certainly wasn't going to tell these corrupt assholes anything. He also knew that they were going to be in deep shit when he got out of this chair. Oliver would be sure to let Lance know about them as well. If they were still alive when he was done with them. Oliver lifted his head and glared as the door in front of him opened.

"We've decided that we know how to make you talk." The younger one said snidely. Oliver remembered his partner calling him Jason.

"Wanna make a bet on that?" Oliver taunted the young and inexperienced man.

Before the situation could escalate between them, the other man Oliver hadn't caught the name of yet gave him a hefty right hook. Oliver spit blood from his mouth before turning with a glare sent the man's way.

"Real easy to hit a guy who's tied up." Oliver snapped aggressively as he once again yanked on the cords holding him to the chair.

"Damn, Chris. I had it handled." Jason whined and Oliver smirked at hearing the older man's name.

"Yeah, Chris. Let the newbie fight his own battles. He's gotta start sometime, right?" Oliver once again taunted. All that got him was yet another hard hit to his cheek. Oliver tried to hold back the groan from the hit.

"We've got something special for you, Queen." Chris responded. He injected a needle into Oliver's bound arm before Oliver even processed his words. He immediately tried to fight, but everything around him began tilting strangely. Oliver blinked rapidly and shook his head to clear it, but to no avail. It felt as though it had been hours when Jason got close to Oliver's face and smirked.

"Now you'll tell us what we want to know. You won't be able to help yourself. But if you somehow are able to resist, you still won't have a choice. If you don't give us what we want, we'll go after that little blonde nerd of yours. She must be good in the sack for the likes of you to hang around her all the time. Kinda makes me want a taste for myself, you know?" Jason laughed as he stood and grinned at Chris.

The words had Oliver's head clearing a bit as he felt a blind rage building up inside him.

"If you touch her, I will kill you!" Oliver yelled out as he strained against his bonds so strongly, the vein in his neck and forehead bulged from the effort. Jason reeled back in shock before letting out a nervous laugh.

"Nobody has to be hurt, Queen. Just tell us what we want to hear. Are you the Arrow?" Chris asked sternly and slowly. Oliver found himself wanting to blurt out yes, but restrained himself. He couldn't believe he was about to answer them so easily.

"Come on now, Oliver. We don't want to have to hurt the pretty young thing you're always with. Felicity Smoak? We've looked into her. I could grab her at her apartment right now if you like." Chris threatened menacingly.

"No. Don't touch Felicity. Felicity. I love her." Oliver slurred out.

>>\----------------->

"Just another… I got it! Let's go!" Felicity exclaimed as she jumped out of her chair in front of the computers.

"Whoa. Easy, Felicity. Give Roy and I the location and we'll go get Oliver and bring him home." Diggle responded calmly as he placed comforting hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, blondie. We got this." Roy assured her as he gripped his bow tightly.

"I'll stay here with you, Lis." Thea assured her with a gentle smile.

"No. No! I am going with you. If you tell me I can't, I'll just wait until after you're gone and go myself." Felicity said with a stubborn lift of her chin. The four all exchanged glances and were silent for a few moments before John sighed.

"Fine. But you listen to me out there. I mean it, Felicity." John told the girl sternly. Felicity nodded her head as she followed them up the stairs. Man, was she glad she'd picked pants today.

Felicity refused to think about what could be happening to Oliver inside the building. She was tapping her foot in agitation as the van rolled to a stop on the opposite side of the road. John looked at all of them, giving Roy a nod before turning to the girls. Roy slunk out of the vehicle and headed to the roof before John had locked eyes with Felicity and Thea. Thea hadn't been on the team long, but she was already a skilled archer and was learning her hand to hand combat from her brother. She was ready to get in that abandoned house and get her brother back.

"The three of us are heading through the side door. We go in quick and silent." The older man demanded as the two women nodded. Felicity felt a gun being thrust into her hand as John exited the vehicle. She only stared at it in shock for a moment before sliding out Thea's door. The two followed John's lead as they sprinted to the side door of the house. John grumbled in agitation as the door was locked. But it only took him moments to pick the lock. He motioned Thea in first and then gave Felicity a signal to follow her. She had no idea what she had been expecting, but what she saw certainly shocked Felicity. It was dirty, sure, but Felicity hadn't expected all the discarded and soiled clothing. The clearly used needles lying all over the floor. She resisted the urge to vomit at the smells. They were here for Oliver and that's what she would focus on. Felicity followed Thea's footsteps as silently as possible as they headed through the kitchen and into what used to clearly be a living room. Felicity was so focused on being silent, she almost ran into Thea. She looked at the girl in question to see she had a finger to her lips and was pointing towards the corner of the living room. Felicity groped behind her for John's hand as she saw a bloody Oliver being questioned by two men who looked familiar. Oliver was speaking, but his voice didn't sound good. Then Felicity was able to process his words and felt herself go still.

>>\----------------->

"I won't beg for my life, if that's what you want. But I will beg for hers. I'll tell you everything you want to know and even some things you don't. As long as you leave Felicity alone. I love her." Oliver spoke drunkenly as he continued straining against his bonds.

"So you admit you're the Arrow? That's all we want to hear. Then we won't even have to look at the cute blonde." Chris tried to say convincingly.

"She isn't cute. Felicity is the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. You should see her in a dress. Actually, don't. You keep your eyes off her. She's special." Oliver couldn't remember what the original question was as the image of Felicity's smile filled his head.

"Jesus Christ. What a waste of time this is turning out to be." Jason whined once again.

"Shut up. We just have to let him forget he was talking about the girl. Bring him back to the subject of the Arrow, and he'll admit it. Once we get it on tape, the Captain won't care what we had to do to get the confession. Not when it comes to this guy. Hell, we'll be heroes." Chris promised the man.

"Lance does hate Queen almost as much as he hates the Arrow." Jason agreed.

"Exactly! Hell, he'll probably promote us after this! Now come on. Focus." Chris said as they turned back to face Oliver. Just as Chris was going to steer the conversation back to the subject of the Arrow, the window next to them shattered and Chris found himself lying face down with someone on his back. Before he could respond, his hands were yanked behind him and zip tied.

>>\--------------->

Felicity bit her bottom lip and held the tears at bay as she heard the slurred words coming from Oliver's mouth. She let the anger of what these two assholes had done to the man she loved take over. She couldn't believe these two pieces of scum dared to call themselves cops! How they could ever think Lance would be proud of them for doing something like this had Felicity clenching her fists as white hot rage took over. She was getting antsy and was about to force John and Thea into action, when Roy came crashing through the window. Felicity ran into the room as John and Thea subdued the second man. Felicity didn't care. She only had eyes for Oliver as she crouched down in front of him and gently stroked his bruised and swollen face. Felicity pulled the knife she had stuffed in her pocket on the way out of the foundry and began sawing at the cords holding Oliver in place, wincing at the condition of his wrists. He was probably going to need stitches.

"Felicity. You're here." Oliver said with happiness and surprise.

"Of course I'm here. You would come for me." Felicity said simply as she successfully sawed through the bindings on his left hand and immediately went to work on his right. Her movements stuttered and she gasped as she almost cut Oliver's wrist. He had shoved his left hand into her hair, surprising her and causing the movement.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Felicity questioned shakily as she went back to releasing him.

"Touching you. I always want to touch you, Felicity. Did you know that? Because I do. I always want to put my hands in your hair. You have nice hair, Felicity. Have I ever told you that?" Oliver spoke airily as he continued playing with Felicity's hair and she had to concentrate to cut the bindings on his right hand. She let out a sigh of relief and was about to ask him what the men had given him, when she felt her head pulled up to Oliver's. Before she could do so much as squeak out a protest, Oliver was slanting his lips over hers. It took only moments for their surroundings to melt away as Felicity gripped Oliver's shoulders tightly and responded wholeheartedly. Kissing Oliver was something she'd been wanting to do since the first time. After Lyla had Sara.

John turned to see if Felicity needed help getting Oliver untied, but reeled back in shock. It took only moments for the former military man to school his features. He wanted to show the two how amused he was, but he also wanted them to know it wasn't something he wanted to see in the lair all the time. He turned to see an extremely amused Thea and Roy looking at the two as they guarded the kidnappers. John shook his head in bemusement as he cleared his throat gently.

Felicity felt her face flaming before she had even pulled away from Oliver. Well, attempt to pull away from Oliver. He was trying to pull her back in for another kiss.

"Felicity. Come back. What are you doing?" Oliver pouted as he tried to fuse his lips to hers once again.

"Oliver, as much as I enjoyed that, now is not the time. We have to get you untied and out of here. Make sure whatever drug they gave you isn't dangerous. God, I shouldn't have even kissed you. You're under the influence! What the hell is wrong with me? I'm so sorry Oliver. I didn't mean to take advantage of you." Felicity stammered out as she went back to work on cutting his legs free. She was startled as John knelt down next to her and began sawing the cord on his other leg.

"You can take advantage of me anytime, Felicity." Oliver responded with a smile.

"I don't know what they gave him, but this shit is hilarious." Roy spoke with barely concealed laughter from the far corner of the room. Thea elbowed him and gave him a glare as she tried to resist the smirk coming to her face and resumed checking Chris's pockets.

"From the looks of the container in this one's pocket, it's just a simple truth serum. He should be fine in a few hours. Embarrassed as all get out, but fine nonetheless." Thea responded with a shrug and a gentle smile.

>>\--------------->

Oliver blinked his eyes open with a groan. He felt like he had a mouth full of cotton balls after being hit by a truck. Before he could process where he was or remember what had happened, Felicity's face popped into his view. He felt muscles he didn't even realize were tensed relax as he took her in.

"Oliver. Oh, you had me so worried. The others said you would be fine. That you just needed to sleep it off. But you know me, I worry." Felicity said with a small smile.

Just like that, everything that happened, everything Oliver said, came screaming back to him like watching a movie. He barely resisted groaning in shame at the things he was sure the whole team had heard him say about Felicity. His eyes met hers, searching for some sign of rejection, but finding nothing but relief and some other emotion he couldn't put his finger on.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was scared." Felicity admitted quietly.

"I'm good. Promise. But what were you doing there in the first place, Felicity?" Oliver questioned with a furrowed brow.

"I couldn't just sit here and do nothing when I knew where you were. You always come for me." Felicity said sincerely.

"Damn right. But that's different. I'm trained. You could've been hurt. Do you have any idea what that would do to me? There's no point in me coming home unhurt if something has happened to you. Don't you understand? The fact that I know you're here waiting for me gives me the push I need to make it back. Unhurt. Because I hate putting that look of worry in your eyes." Oliver admitted vehemently.

"Oh, Oliver. I… I should let you sleep. I thought the effects of the drug would've worn off by now, but clearly they haven't. Don't worry about anything you've said. We don't have to talk about it. I've already told the others to leave you alone about everything said tonight." Felicity spoke in a small voice.

"What? Felicity, the effects of the drug have worn off. But I know you heard everything I said. So what's the point in hiding it anymore? I want to talk about it. I can't stop thinking about it anymore. It's like when the words started coming out, I couldn't stop them." Oliver admitted raggedly.

Felicity and Oliver stared at one another in a silence that seemed to stretch on forever. Felicity was the first to speak.

"Well, fair is fair. I love you, Oliver. I think I've loved you from just about the moment you brought me that bullet ridden laptop. I know that sounds stupid, and I'm the last person to believe in love at first sight. But there it is. I've tried to avoid it and deny it for the past three years, but I can't anymore. I know you think it's safer for us to be apart. I even understand it. But the fact of the matter is, we're in danger no matter who we're with. We've both chosen the paths we're on. Even if I quit today, there is no going back. The danger will still be there." Felicity told Oliver as she absently stroked his fingers.

"It doesn't sound stupid. I've avoided it too. You know that. You know all the reasons why. But sitting in that warehouse, all those reasons seemed pointless. Avoiding telling you about them doesn't make them go away. Putting distance between us doesn't make them go away. It just makes me miserable. Both of us. I don't want to be sad anymore. I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't know what I'm doing and I definitely don't know how to navigate a relationship. But if there was ever anyone I was willing to learn with, it's you. I love you, Felicity." Oliver told her honestly as he pulled her lips to his own in a gentle kiss.

>>\------------------->

"Soooo?" Thea asked mischievously as she sat on Felicity's desk at the recently returned Queen Consolidated.

"So what, Thea?" Felicity asked, trying to resist the smile that wanted to take over her face.

"So, it's been like two months now and you and Ollie haven't talked about what's going on with you guys. Like, at all. What the hell, Lis!? I thought we were best friends." Thea pouted.

"Thea. We are best friends so don't even start that. And I'm trying to work, you know. We just got this company back, thanks to Walter. That means we have a lot to catch up on." Felicity tried to sound stern, but the smirk on Thea's face told her it wasn't working.

"Ollie made you like VP or whatever. I'm pretty sure you can do whatever the hell you want. You aren't the assistant anymore, Felicity. Hell, you have your own assistant now. You don't have to do all the work yourself anymore." Thea said gently as she placed a soft hand over one of Felicity's.

"I know. But it is a hard habit to break." Felicity admitted as she forced herself to stop typing. Momentarily giving Thea all of her attention. When their eyes met, Thea let out a squeal as she jumped off Felicity's desk and yanked one of the chairs from the opposite side of the desk over.

"Okay. Tell me everything. Well, wait. Eww. Please not everything. Tell me anything that won't scar me forever or give me nightmares." Thea amended quickly.

"Your brother and I have been dating since we rescued him that night. We're moving in together this weekend." Felicity said succinctly, trying to let Thea process it all before she said anything else.

"Oh. My. God. This is amazing! I can't wait to tell Lyla and Digg. Captain Lance will be happy for you guys. I think he still feels bad that two of his men took everything into their own hands like that." Thea shook her head.

"He does still feel bad. Couldn't you tell by the news announcement he made with an official apology to Oliver? Jeez, I never thought that would happen." Felicity said in disbelief.

"You're telling me." Thea agreed.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" Felicity asked wryly.

"Actually, yes. There is. Where will you be moving to?" Thea asked eagerly.

"Well, interesting you should ask that. It was actually supposed to be a surprise." Felicity said slyly.

"A surprise? For who?" Thea asked with a confused scrunch of her nose.

"For you." Both women turned to Felicity's office door to see Oliver standing there with a grin. Before anything else could be said, he strode to Felicity and pulled her in for a hard and demanding kiss.

"Eww. Let's stop that and go back to talking about a surprise for me." Thea said with a laugh.

"We're planning to move into the penthouse apartment above you." Oliver said with a light smile as he held Felicity in his arms.

"Wow! Really! Oh my gosh, Roy is going to be so excited!" Thea gushed as she gathered her purse and made a beeline for the door.

"Um, bye?" Felicity called out with a laugh.

"Yeah! Bye! We'll talk later! Roy and I will definitely make ourselves available to help you guys move in this weekend!" Thea called out on the fly as she rushed towards the elevators.

Oliver shook his head in amusement at his sister and her antics. But if he was being honest, he was happy beyond words that she had such a great relationship with Felicity. Sometimes it was so good it actually made him a little nervous. He knew there were times they liked to scheme things up, and he was pretty sure he wouldn't like what those things were. But he knew it wouldn't matter in the end anyway. He couldn't stay mad for long at either one of them. He looked at Felicity, to see that she had been looking at him also.

"You ready?" Oliver asked her gently.

"Sure am. How did your day go?" She responded as she picked up her briefcase.

"All things considered, kind of boring. But I understand that right now, it's about building our clientele back up after everything the company has been through. Walter has told me that a thousand times over." Oliver said with an annoyed huff.

"The company will be back on it's feet and we will have even more clients than before. I promise." Felicity assured him as she pulled him tighter to her side.

"I'm sure it will. We have a genius practically running the place." Oliver said proudly.

"I love you, Oliver." Felicity said with a soft smile.

"I love you, Felicity Smoak. Always." Oliver replied gently.


End file.
